


Buglock

by koala_22



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Crack, Bad Puns, Gen, Humor, I Blame Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-02
Updated: 2014-07-02
Packaged: 2018-02-07 02:22:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1881501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koala_22/pseuds/koala_22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If Moriarty's a spider, what does that make everyone else? Crack!fic</p>
            </blockquote>





	Buglock

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Sherlock.

* * *

 

"What is all this?!" Shertick demanded, glaring at the officers that were swarming around 221 beehive.

Locustrade grinned broadly.

"A bugs-drugs-bust!" The insect inspector said cheerfully.

Shertick frowned.

"A dugs-bugs-dust?"

"A drigs-big-bust!" John-beetle corrected him.

"A big-wigs-rust?"

"A brig-dig's-..."

" _ENOUGH_!" Locustrade shouted, antenna twitching.

"It's a drugs bust!" He said. "For bugs!"

"Ooh..." John-beetle's mandibles pursed in understanding.

"Wait," he said. "Bugs use drugs?"

"Only this one," Locustrade replied, glancing over at Shertick disapprovingly.

"I've told you already, I'm clean!" The consulting deticktive cried.

"Yes," John-beetle affirmed. "He's really turned over a new leaf."

"Ha!" Anderflea sneered. "I'll believe that when I _flea_ it!"

"Shut up, Anderflea!" Shertick said scathingly. "You're nothing but a blood-sucking parasite!"

"Look who's talking!"

"Boys, boys, that's enough!" Locustrade shouted.

"Aha!" Donovant yelled triumphantly. "What's this?" She demanded, as she held up a glass jar in her tiny claws.

"Read the label, you idiotic infesting-"

"Then what's this?"

"That's my jam!" John-beetle shouted.

"What about thi-" **_*CRASH!*_** "-oops...!"

"All of you, _bugger off_!" Shertick cried.

Meanwhile, Mark Gatiss stood in his garage, staring into the strange looking little bee hive with a morbid sort of fascination.

" _Well_ ," he thought calmly, " _I'm_ _going_ _to_ _need a much bigger shoe..._ "


End file.
